25 days of a deathly Christmas
by TotalAnimeNerd10
Summary: Light was in his home with his dad on a vacation.. Everyone was in there singing and caroling to get Light in a Christmas spirit. Happy Holidays!
1. chapter 1

_One the first day of Christmas They started talking about the play of the nativity._

It all started with Christmas music,

and Light Yagami, put a Christmas star on top of the Christmas Tree, while L was licking a candy cane.

"Alright. Misa, Ryuk, Westi, Matt, Mello, Near, Matsuda, Aisawa, Sarah, Near, Sydney, Claire, and Tetiko are coming over. " Light said.

"What about the Nativity play?" L suggested. Light uncrumbled the paper. These are the plays.

 _Nate River- the little drummer boy_

 _Misa Amane- Mary_

 _Light Yagami- Joseph_

 _Teresa Smith- sheep_ #1

 _Sarah Taylio - sheep_ #2

 _Claire Dalias- sheep_ #3

 _Sydney Carmala - sheep_ #4

 _Suichi_ _Aizawa- Melchior_

 _Lawliet Ryuzaki- Casper_

 _Touta Matsuda - Belthazar_

 _Westi Shinigami- Angel_

 _Mail Jeevas - A scared shepard_ #1

 _Ryuk Shingami - A scared shepard_ #2

 _Mihael Keehl - A scared shepard_ #3

"Even your dad." L said. "What about him."

"He's on Christmas vacay. He'll be back after new years." Light said. Then he heard the door bell. "I'LL GET IT!!" He said. He ran to the door. "Hello?"

"* _Deck the halls with boughs of holly fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.*_ Tetiko sang. Light was confused. "* _Tis' the season to be jolly fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.*"_ Misa Amane sang. "* _Don we now are gay apparel fa-la-la la-la-la la-la-la.*_ " Claire sang. _"* Troll the acient Yule-tide carol fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.*"_ Sydney singed.

"Huh? What are you?" Light said in surprise, then..."* _See the blazing Yule before us fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.*"_ Sarah sang. "* _strike the harp, and join the chorus fa-la-la-la-la. la-la-la-la*"_ Matsuda sang. "Matsuda, you idiot..." Light grumbled. "* _follow me in merry measure fa-la-la la-la-la la-la-la.*"_ Near sang. * _" While I tell of Yule-tide treasure. Fa-la-la-la-la. la-la-la-la.*"_ Matt sang.

The key changes. "* ** _Fast away the old year passes. Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la._** *" Ryuk sang. "Ryuk? you too?!" Light screamed in surprise. "* ** _Hail the new year lads and lasses fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la._** *" Westi sang. "* _Sing we joyous all together fa-la-la la-la-la la-la-la._ *" Tetiko sang again. " You have another solo, Tekito?!" Light screamed. " _*Headless of the wind and weather fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la._ *" Everyone sang except Mello, and Aizawa.

L smiled. "* _fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la.*_ "

Light was surprised to see them singing at his front door. "Merry...Christmas...?" He squeaked.

"Oh come on, Light. It's already December 1st. I already opened my Advent Calender." Misa said. "Yeah, Misa's right. We have Christmas cheer." Tekito said.

"Right. We have a script for the play." Light said.

They all looked at it. Tetiko smiled. "* _Beep, Beep, I'ma sheep I said beep, beep I'ma..._ * I'll shut up now. "She said. Light looked at Misa. Misa looked at him, and blushed. "You're so hot." Misa said. "Hm." Light smirked. "Alright then. I am playing Joseph. Misa is playing Mary. Tetiko you're sheep number 1. " Light said.

" * _beep, beep I'ma sheep I said beep, beep I'ma..._ * ahhhh... Your gonna write my name on the notebook..." Tetiko said, while Light was glaring at her.

Misa fangirled. "I'M YOUR HUSBAND?! JOSEPH? MARY? EEEE!!!!" Then L spotted a mistletoe and hold it under Light and Misa.

"You guys are sitting right next to the mistletoe." L said. He waved it around. Side to side.

Then what happened, Misa didn't see that coming, Light kissed her.

Tetiko, Claire, Sarah, Sydney, ( _and even Matsuda_ ) was fangirling.

 _On the first day of Christmas this is what we learned: Don't sing in front of Light Yagami..._

"HEY!" Light screamed.

 **The end**


	2. Chapter 2

_On the second day of Christmas_ _Tekito had to do a solo, and_ _they started talking_ _about to play the nativity._

"Man, I didn't know you had to a solo, Tekito." Light said. "Yes. I have to sing "Silent Night." Tekito said. "Well sing!" L said. " No, Ryuzaki." Light said. "alright can we do it downstairs?" L asked. "Sure." He said, keeping his earphones on, and listening to loud, punk music.

The cut scene us downstairs, is was nice, and library-looking. "Alright sing." L said. "* _silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. round young virgin mother and child holy infant so tender and mild, Sleep in heavenly peace! Sleep in heavenly peace.*_ " Tekito sang.

Ryuzaki was surprised, that she had a really good singing voice. " _*Silent night, holy night, shepards quake at the sight glories streaming from Heaven afar, heavenly hosts sing allelujah. Christ the savior is born. Christ the savior is born...*"_ L dropped his jaw. "That was..." L said. " I know. Terrible, horrible... " Tekito said "FANTASTIC!!!" L smiled. "Huh?" She was confused. " _You_ , Teresa Smith, should be a singer." L smiled.

"Where's everybody?" Tetiko asked. "oh, you are a great singer. Who taught you?" L asked. "No one. I taught myself." Tetiko smiled. "Man, Light should hear this." L said. "LIGHT!!! GET IN HERE!!!"

Light and Ryuk came down. "L! No way!" Then, L dragged him down, and tied him to a chair. " _You_ will listen to her sing." L said. "Go ahead, Tetiko." " * _silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright round yun virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace."_ Tetiko singed.

Light's eyes widened. Of course, she heard her sing, but it was all blended. This was a soloist. All by herself. " _silent night, holy night shepards quake at the sight, glories streaming a heaven afar heavenly host sing 'Allejujah' Christ the savior is born. Christ the savior is...born...*"_ A tear passed Light's eyes. "That...is... so...beautiful!" Light cried. L untied him. " Alright we don't have enough time, we need to go to her school." L said.

They rushed into her high school, with Matsuda, Matt, Near, Ryuk, Misa, and Westi following them. Every student in choir was in the room. It was Tekito's turn to perform. " _Teresa Smith._ " Her choir teacher said. Then the pianist played her song. " _* silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright. Round yun virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace. *"_

Everyone stared at her,a few tears slid on Matsuda's face. _"*silent night, holy night. Shepards quake at the sight. Glories streaming from Heaven afar. Heavenly host sing allelujah. Christ the savior is born. Christ the savior is born.*"_ She sang. Everyone clapped. Matsuda, and Light shed some tears at she sing, while wiping them on thier sleeves. "Amazing!" Misa said, clapping.

Finally, everyone went home, and Tetiko was walking on the streets, with the guys.

"That was amazing." Near said.

" **You did well, kid.** " Ryuk smiled.

" **Great job, Tetiko.** " Westi said.

"You OWE me a packs of cigarettes, that was good!" Matt joked.

"Oh." Tetiko said.

"I'm joking, Tetiko." Matt laughed. "By the way, who needs them at a time of Christmas. Anyway, let's go home."

They walked at their way to the moonlight.

 _One the second day of Christmas, this is what we learned, all people do have talents, even you!"_

 **The End**


	3. Chapter 3

_On the third day of Christm_ _as, Matsuda and Tetiko go on a sleigh ride,_ _Tetiko had to sing a solo, and they talked about the nativity play._

Matsuda lifted up a sleigh. "Hey, Teresa! Ride this with me!" Matsuda said, waving his hand.

Tetiko chuckled. "No thanks, Matsuda..."

Matsuda blushes as she said that, making him nervous. "It's not bad. It's just a hill." Matsuda said, pointing to it.

Tetiko looks in fear, but what she saw, it was steep. "oh...Oh!...OH!!!" She exclaimed. Her eyes were small. Matsuda laughed. He smiled." oh come on, Teresa. I did this to Sayu, but she has a boyfriend..." "I have a boyfriend too..." Tetiko cutted him off. But Matsuda smiled."Oh come on, you're like 11." Tetiko's face slumped. "I'm 15.she said, in her mind, she was saying, " _Matsuda, you idiot."_ Matsuda was surprised for to hear she's that old. wow, but still, have fun, ride with me! Have Christmas cheer!" He chuckled. Then... * _Just hear those sleigh bells jingling ring ting tingling too. C'mon it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you._ "*

"Matsu!" Tetiko screamed. Matsuda was singing again. "* _Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling 'yoo-hoo!' c'mon it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."_ He forces Tetiko onto the seat. Tetiko screams as they take off.

"* _Giddy-up Giddy-up Giddy-up let's go let's look at the anow We're rising in the wonderland of show. Giddy-up Giddy-up Giddy-up it's grand. Just holding your hand we're gliding along with the song of a wintery fairyland*"_ Matsuda was having fun, while Tetiko wasn't enjoying this at all. He swipted his hand, as he sang the part of holding her hand.

He continued singing. " _* Our cheeks are nice and cosy and comfty cozy are we. we've snuggled together like two birds of a feather would be.*"_ The hair blows in the wind, as he blushes.

"* _Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two. c'mon it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with me. There's been a birthday party at the home of far... **(Boom! Tetiko petend to use a shotgun.)**_ _...mer Grey. It'll be the perfect ending of a per..._ _ **(boom!)**...ect day We'll be singing the aongs we love to sing without a single stop the chestnuts pop. There's a happy feeling nothing i the world... **(boom!)**... can by when they pass around the coffee and the pum... **(boom)**...kin pie. It'll nearly be like a picture print, by carrier and Ives. The wonderful things are things we remember all through the lives. *" _Matsuda sang.Tetiko was screaming her head off.

He sang the first part again. Then, they both slid off, screaming.

"Where were you guys?" Light asked them.

"Cocoa?" L said.

They both smiled and went inside for some hot cocoa.

 _On the third day of Christmas, this is what we learned: Never trust Matsuda._

 **The end**


	4. Chapter 4

_On the fourth day of Christmas, Misa and girls dance and singing,_ _Matsuda and Tetiko go on a sleigh ride,_ _Tetiko had to sing a solo, and_ _they talked about the nativity play._

Misa went up to Tetiko, Claire, Sydney, and Sarah.

"Hi, girls!" Misa beemed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MISA!" All girls said.

"I wonder if Light would go on a date with me." Misa smiled.

"I wonder about Matsui!" Sydney beemed.

"I also wonder about my L!" Claire said.

"Same to Ricky." Tetiko said.

" I thought you're with Near, Teresa." Sarah said.

" No. I kinda wish." Teresa said. "You have Ryuk, right?"

" _Yes..."_ Sarah blushed. "I actually wish you're with Near as well. You guys are adorable together."

Tetiko twirled her hair. "Not really."

"Oh, yes you do. Let me get him." Claire said, getting out of her chair. "NO! CLAIRE!" Tetiko screamed. "Huh?" Claire said, looking at Tetiko.

Sydney smiled. "* _Santa tell me if you're really here don't make me fall in love again if you won't be here next year.*"_ " _*Santa tell me, if he really cares 'cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here next year.*"_ Misa sang. The 3 girls looked in shock. Then Claire smiled. "* _Feeling Christmas all around andI'm trying to play it cool. But it's hard to focus when I see him walking 'cross the room.*"_ Then, Tetiko joined in. "* _Let it snow is blasting now but I want to get in the mood!*"_ Then Sarah sang. "* _I'm avoiding every mistletoe I know it's true that he thinks of. *"_

Then all of them sang _. "*So next Christmas I'm not all alone, boy! Santa tell me if your really there don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here next year. Santa tell me, if he really cares, cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here next year.*"_ Then, Sydney got a verse. "* _I've been fown this road before fell in love on Christmas night.*"_ Then Misa joined in the fun. "* _But upon New Years's day I woke up and he wasn't by my side.*"_ Then Claire. "* _Now I need someone to hold be my fire in the cold. *"_ Then Tetiko. " _*But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling or if it'strue love that he thinks of.*"_ Finally, Sarah. "* _So next Christmas, I'm not alone, babe!"_

Then they clapped their hands, while standing and singing. "* _Santa tell me if you're really there don't make me fall in love again, if you won't be here next year! Santa tell me if he really cares cause I can't give it all away, if hs won't be there next year._ *"

Then Sydney, one last time gave in a verse. "* _Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh.*"_ Then Misa. _"*On the 25th by the fireplace, like oh-oh-oh.*"_ Then Claire. "* _But I don-t eant a broken heart.*"_ Then Tetiko. "* _This year I've got to be..."_ Then Sarah. " _*SMART!*"_

Then they all joined in, clapping. "* _Oh baby I ya won't be If ya won't be here. (Misa: ohh) Santa tell me if you'really there don't make me fall in love again if you won't be here next year, Santa tell me if he really cares, cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here next year. Santa tell me...*_ "

The boys looked at the girls. "Uh, whay are they doing?" Light asked. "They're celebrating." L said. "Ooh! Misa-Misa is with Teresa!" Matsuda exclaimed. "Misa, Teresa." He chuckled. Near looked at them. "It may be a coincedence." Then they go back to the lab.

" _*If he really cares, cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here next year...*"_ Then they lay down on the floor, giggling. Then they swooned.

" _Light,"_

 _"Matsuda,"_

 _"Ricky, Near,"_

 _"Ryuk,"_

 _"Lawliet."_

Then they lay down in a gigantic circle.

 _On the fourth day of Christmas, this is what we learned: Think of your crushes during winter time._

 **The End**


	5. Chapter 5

_On the fifth day of Christmas, Misa confess her love to Light,_ _Misa an_ _d_ _the_ _girls dance and singing,_ _Matsuda and Tetiko go on a sleigh ride,_ _Tetiko had to sing a solo, and they talked about the nativity play._ Light was scribbling down what he wants for Christmas. "Finished!" He said. "Awesome! So did mine!" Near said, he flipped his pages, all he wanted was toys. L writed down what he wanted for Christmas: _Sweets and Candy_. Matsuda wroted down Tetiko's full name: _Teresa Smith._ Yep, he wanted Tetiko for Christmas.

The others: Ryuk, Westi, Aizawa, Mello, and Matt was also done. Ryuk wanted apples. Westi wanted hairbows, Aizawa wanted his family. Mello wanted some hershey's chocolate bars, and Matt wanted some video games.

But the girls, however, are already done before the boys. Misa wasn't done, she wanted something more important than fashion. _Light Yagami._ "Misa? Are you writing what you want for Christmas?" Tetiko asked her. "I'll tell Light." Misa nodded. "Come on, girls!"

They walked were the boys, anf Westi were at. They all staring at Misa Amane. "Hey, Misa! What do want for Christmas?" Light asked her. "Well, * _I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need. *"_ Misa sang. "Why is she singing?" Light asked. "Maybe she wants you." Near said. "* _I just want you for my own more than you cpuld ever know make my wish come true all I want for Christmas... is...you...*"_ Misa sang, pointing to Light.

Light was surprised. "What?!" Light exclaimed. "* _I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need and I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own more than you would ever know, make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you. Baby.*"_ Misa sang.

Light was stunned, and flustered. Why was she singing that? He doesn't understand. "* _Oh I won't ask for much rhis Christmas I won't wish for snow and I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear thosemagic reindeer click. 'Cause I just won't leave you hear tonight. Holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you...baby.*"_ _"*Oh those lights are sining so brightly everywhere, and the sound of children's laughter fills th air. And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me? Oh I don't wanr a lot fir Christmas this is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door. Oh I just want you for my own more than you would ever know makemy wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas...is...YOU!!! baby! All I want for Christmas is you, baby. All I want for Christmas is you baby. All I want for Christmas is you baby. All I want for Christmas is you baby._ *" Misa sang.

" What was that, Misa!" Light screamed.

"That's what I want gor Christmas, Light. You!" Misa said.

"HuH?!" Light said, in a ridiculous race.

The girls started laughing and walking away, hugging each other.

"Oh, Light."

 _On the fifth day of Christmas, tjis is what we learned: make sure what you want for Christmas._

 **The end**


	6. Chapter 6

_On the 6th day of Christmas, L looked outside the window,_ _Misa confess her love to Light,_ _Misa and the girls dance and singing,_ _Matsuda and Tetiko go on a sleigh ride, Tetiko had to do a solo, and they talked about the nativity play._

The snow was falling from the air, and white feathers were flowing in the wind, followed by L. L was looking at the beautiful snow, and flakes falling down. He smiled, and Light looked a him.

"Light, is it true that Christmas comes once a year?" L asked him. "Yes." Light answered. "Hmm. I might as well feel like rain." L said. Then Light was sutprised.

"* _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I use to know. Where the tree tops glisten and Children listen, To hear the sleigh bells in the snow, the snow. Uh, then I,I,I'm dreaming of a white Christmas with every Christmas card I write. May your days, may your days, be merry and bright. And may all your Christmases be white. *"_ L sang.

Light stared at him. For once, he had an excellent voice. " _*Uh I,I,I,I'm dreamin' of a white Christmas, just like the ones I use to know. Where the treetops glisten and Children lisyen to hear sleigh bells in the snow. I, I, I, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas with every Christmas card I write May your days, may your days, may your das be merry and bright. And may all your Christmases be white.*"_ L sang.

"Wow, once I heard you sing, I though your voice is terrible, but you have a good voice. A reason to live." Light said.

He gave L a hug, and he hugged him back.

"Thank you, Light..."

 _On the sixth day of Christmas this is what we learned: Don't judge a cover by it's own book._

 **The end**


	7. Chapter 7

_On the seventh day of Christmas,_ _Matt gets Christmas cheer,_ _L looks outside the window,_ _Misa confess her love to Light,_ _Misa and the girls dance and singing,_ _Matsuda and Tetiko go on a sleigh ride, Tetiko had to do a solo, and they talked about the nativity play._

Matsuda and Tetiko were having a snowball fight. Tetiko, made a snowball, and hit it hardly at Matsuda. But, she missed. "Haha!" Matsuda laughed. Then he made a snowball, and hit it at her. But missed. "MISSED!" Tetiko screamed. They bothed laughed, and continue the fun.

Mail Jeevas, however, a.k.a. Matt was looking at the fun of them. He shed a tear, while Mello came up to him. "Yo, come on, Matt. Snowball fights are for wimps. We're no wimps." Mello smiled.

"That's not it," Matt said. "Huh?" Mello was concerned. "I just wanted Christmas cheer." Matt said. "I wanna sing." "Don't become a wimp, like them, Matt." Mello sneered. "Well, all I want to hear myself sing _jingle bell rock."_ Matt said. Then he played the music.

"* _Jingle bell, Jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bell sleigh, and jingle bell say, dancin' and prancin' and bushels of fun, now the jingle hop has begun, jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bell time, and Jingle bell sign, in the frosty air.*"_ Matt sang. Mello rolled his eyes. "* _On the bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away. Jingle bell time is a swell time, to go riding in a one-horse sleigh. Giddy up jingle horse pick up your feet. Jingle around the clock, mix and a mingle and a jingling feet, that's the jingle bell rock!"*_ Matt sang it again one more time.

"No, Matt. THESE ARE NOT THE CORRECT WORDS!" Mello screamed. "Congrats, Matt. You got on the list on the **_" Wimp Club_**Mello said. "Fine. But I wanted Christmas, anyway!" Matt said.

Mello left away, stomping his feet. Matt smiled. Then he went to the snow with Matsuda and Tetiko. "Where's Light, L, and Near?" Matt asked.They're sitting next to the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate." Tetiko said. "Oh, well." Matt said. He made two snowballs, and threw it at Tetiko, and Matsuda.

"Merry Christmas!" Matsuda said. "Happy Quanzaa!" Tetiko said. "Happy Hannukah!" Matt teased.

They all threw snowballs at each other.

 _On the seventh day of Christmas: this is what we learned, have some Christmas cheer!_

 **The end**


	8. Chapter 8

_On the_ _eighth day of Christmas, Light finds a letter,_ _Matt gets Christmas cheer,_ _L looks outside the window,_ _Misa confess her love to Light,_ _Misa and the girls danc_ _e and singing, Matsuda anf Tetiko go on a sleigh ride, Tetiko had to do a solo, and they talked about the nativity play._

On that day, Light, and L were sitting in a fireplace. They were roasting some chestnuts. L looked at him. "Light-kun, do you know what Christmas is all about?"

Light looked at him. _What was he thinking? Why did he say that?_ Light thought. "Yes, Ryuzaki. It's about the birth of the baby Jesus. He was the savior of our land. That's why we celebrate Christmas." L looked at him like he's stupid. "Correct," Ryuzaki said.

In a moment, a letter flows by in front of Light, He picks it up and he read out loud:

 _Dear Light Yagami,_

 _Merry Christmas! I am so sorry for being so stingy. Even with the others. I didn't know why I wrote their names down. I'm sorry. I knew you weren't Kira anymore. Merry Christmas, and have a happy new year!_

 _From, Teru Mikami._

Light was pleased. "You played well, Mikami." He nodded his head. Then he heard L singing.

Hey, what are you singing?" Light asked him.

"I'm singing Chestnuts roasting on an open fire." L said. "It's one of my favorite Christmas song. Wanna hear it?" He used his phone to google the song, and played it to Light.

"* _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire...Merry Christmas to you.*"_

After the song, Light was touched. He sat down on his chair, and thought about it, over his heart.

"Do you see, Light-kun?" L said. Light looked at him. "Yeah. That song was special." Light said. He shed some tears, and wipe them with his hand. "Thank you, Ryuzaki."

"You know, it's been a bit cold today. Snow was falling. Even I saw feathers flowing down the sky by angels." L said. Light layed on his knees. L chuckled softly. Then he stared at the window with snow falling.

 _On the eighth day of Christmas this is what we learned: Put on trust to someone._

 _Note: L and Light are just friends. I'm sorry. This is not a shipping story. I don't do homosexuality._

 **The End**


	9. SPOILER WARNING!

Hey guys. My name is Teresa. And I am a fan of death note.

But doing this of ALL December, I'm pretty tired of it.

But I'll do one on Christmas Eve, Christmas day, and New Years.

Sorry. I just needed a break.

See ya guys.

;(


	10. Christmas Eve and In the morning

Near was actually proud of himself. He thought he never knew his trustworthy. By singing, The Little Drummer Boy, and Teresa singing, O Holy Night.

Light was blessed with good friends. Mello, and Aizawa was just being scrooges.

"Hey, where's your Christmas spirit?" Light laughed.

"Hey, guys" L called out. "There is a scrooge play."

"Huh?" They all said. Light picked up the list. It said...

 _Light Yagami - Ebenezer Scrooge_

 _Touta Matsuda - Bob Cratchit_

 _Mail Jeevas- Bill Marley_

 _Nate River - Ghost of Christmas Past_

 _L. Lawliet - Ghost of Christmas Present_

 _Ryuk - Ghost of Christmas Future_

 _Misa Amane -_ _Martha_ _Cratchit_

 _Sydney_ _Carmala -_ _Belinda Cratchit_

 _Sarah_ _Taylio - Emily Cratchit_

 _Teresa Smith - Tiny Tim_

 _Claire Dalias - Isabelle_

 _Mihael Keehl - Stranger #1_

 _Shuichi Aizawa - Stranger #2_

"Tetiko? You are Tiny Tim? " Light asked her. "Yep." She beemed.

"* _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh ehat fun it is to ride in a one horse - open sleigh_ *" Matsuda sang.

"* _O come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant I come ye, oh come ye, to Bethlahem.*"_ Teresa sang.

Then they all joined in with this wonderful song except Aizawa and Mello.

They went to Light's home at night time, and he told them, they can open _one_ present. That's how it would work.

They opened their gifts and they were very grateful. Light told them to go to their homes.

Misa got lipstick, Ryuk got some apples, L got a chocolate cake, Matt got a video game for his X-Box, Matsuda got a SPK suit with his first initial, and last name, Sydney got a love diary, Sarah got fingernail polish, Claire got a stuffed kitty cat, Near got a toy car, Tetiko got a sketchpad, Mello got a chocolate bar, Aizawa got a photo of his family, Westi got hairbows, and Light got another Diary with his name.

They were all grateful.

"You guys, get some rest to your homes. Thank you for coming. See ya tomorrow." Light said.

They all left Light's house, and went to their own homes.

"Well, how are these apples, Ryuk?" Light asked him. Ryuk was surprised to see him in his bed. His mouth was full, as it was closed. " **Tasty**." Ryuk said. " **Even though I wanted the game for my gameboy: _Stars vs Cops_.**" Ryuk said.

"You don't say. Well goodnight." Light said, sleeping.

In the morning, Light stretched in his bed, "what a beautiful morning." He beemed. Then he went to the living room. Sayu was snooping around the presents. "Sayu." Light said.

Sayu looked at him " Hey, Light." She beemed. "Santa got me a barbie doll!"

The play. Light was shocked. It was starting. So he ran down, and met others to the theature. The play was about to start.

 ** _Hey guys, so to let you know the next thing is a play, so it's the ending just like the Charles Dickens story " The Christmas Carol but in a Death Note version. This is a parody. Just to let you know, I'm doing something like this to go faster:_** ** _Light: Bah! Humbug!_** ** _So, yeah. See ya later guys._**

 ** _To be continued_**


	11. The Christmas Carol chapter 11

_Once upon a time Light was walking towards the happy and jolly people, while he glares at them of singing.._

Light: Bah, humbug! Mr. Matsuda.

Matsuda: Yes?

Light: Keep on working. Even, as for the rest of you.

Raye: Mr. Yagami.

Light: What, Raye?

Raye: why are you so lonely? Join friends! Join family!

Light: Bah! Humbug!

(opens door for Teru Mikami and Naomi Misora)

Light: Hello.

Naomi: We want to donate for charity. Give a penny?

Light: No.

Teru: sir, everyone will...die.

Light: IF THEY WANNA DIE, THEN THEY BETTER DO IT, THEN!!!

Raye: uhhh...(leaves)

Light: coward.

Matsuda: EEE!

Light: another coward.

Teru: alright.

Naomi: we're leaving.

(Shuts the door)

Light: what are you looking at?

Matsuda: Mr. Yagami, please. Can we have Christmas off?

Light: you know what? Fine. But BE here at 8 the next day!

Matsuda: Yes, sir.

(Light and Matsuda leaves)

Matsuda: My family. Tiny Teresa. I'm coming.

(Later at Light's place)

Light: Matt Jeevas. Unofficial.

(Tries to open the door, but the knob had an image of Matt, when Light was in shock. He was in hallucination, then he opened the door and ate a cold dinner.)

Light: this is lame. Humbug.

Matt: HEY, LIGHT!!!

Light: MATT?!

Matt: I'm in shackles because of my wrong-doings, and the same thing will happen to you, only _you_ _r_ chaind will be heavier than _mine._ But, there is a chance.

Light: What chance?! Please speak comfortly, Matt.

Matt: you will be visited by _three_ spirits when the clock strikes _one_. Do as they say.

Light: alright. Thank you.

(Matt fades away, and Light goes to sleep)

(At one, the bells were ringing, and finally Near came in as the ghost of Christmas past.)

Light: Are you the ghost who are sooned to left to come?

Near: I am. I am Near, the ghost of Christmas Past.

Light: Near, please. Don't. (Near grabs onto him) what are you doing?

Near: we're visiting your past.

(They both fly, as Light was screaming for his life)

Light: I AM AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!!!

Near: calm down. We're here.

Light: huh? (looks at a lonely schoolboy) That's me... when I was young.

Near: yes.

Linda: Hey, Light do you want to build a snowman?

Young Light: Who cares about Christmas?!

Linda: ok.

Near: Remember Claire?

Light: Claire. Yes. I know her? And that's...Mr. Mogi.

Claire: Light... We're standing under the mistletoe.

Teen Light: (nervous chuckles) oh, Claire.

Mogi: haha. Looks like you're here. Now dance!

(everyone cheering)

Light: oh.

Near: this is when you broke up with Claire.

Past Light: Claire, I love you with all my heart, but, I love money more.

Claire: Money? But I'm more important then...

Past Light: WHO CARES! GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T COME BACK! GET OUT!

(Claire crying)

Light: Claire! Please! Don't do this! I want to see no more!

Near: Alrighty then. (disapears)

Light: (in his own bed) Huh? Near? Oh no. Oh well. (looks over the door to see L eating cake)

L: hey Light.

Light: huh? Who are you?

L: I wanted to tell you that I'm L. The ghost of the Christmas present. Come on. Let's see Christmas. Tomorrow.

Light: what?

L: see here? It's Raye Penber. With Naomi Misora.

Light: hmm.

Raye: what do you call some one who doesn't like parties?

Guy #1: A party pooper?

Raye: Close.

Girl #2: your mother?

Raye: Nope.

Naomi: I got it! Light Yagami!

Raye: yes!

(all laughing)

Light: H-hey!

L: come on. Let's see the cratchits. They are actually poor. (sees Matsuda walk with Teresa)

Light: Matsuda.

Matsuda: Teresa, things couldn't get any worse, can they?

Teresa: Nope!

(Both laughing)

Misa: alright everyone. Bundle up. Sarah. Sydney. Peter. Ok. Everyone is set.

Sydney: ugh! Light!

Sarah: so mean!

Misa: I know! If he was in here now, I'd give him a piece of my mind!

Both: hmm!

Light: what?

L: shh. Listen.

Teresa: I think he needs some love. Even mean people need some like Light.

Matsuda: oh, honey. We can't consider ourselves generous or worthy. We need help. And you're crippled, and dying.

Teresa: haha. It's fine, dad. Merry Christmas to everyone.

All: Merry Christmas.

Light: what a sweet girl. Huh, L?

(L starts fading away)

L: It's the end of the day, make sure to do the right thing.

Light: L...

(L fades away, Leaving Light lonely)

Ryuk: **hello.**

Light: AHHHHH!!!!!

Ryuk: **what's the matter? I am the shinigami, Ryuk. The ghost of Christmas Future.**

Light: Christmas future, Huh? Take me to the future.

(There is a portal of the future, and saw Aizawa, Ide, and Mello)

Aizawa: I heard Light was sick.

Mello: who cares. I got chocolate.

Ide: I'm rich!

Aizawa: yeah. who cares what happened to that "humbug?"

Mello: I bet _no one_ does.

Ide: Anyone who calls Chrisymas "humbug" doesn't deserve any help.

(all laughing)

Light: what?! Spirit, what happened to her? To Teresa?!

Ryuk: **well...** (shows Light the cemetary)

Light: what?

Matsuda: (sobs) Teresa...(sobbing and going home)

Light: She...died?! a grave?

Ryuk: **Yes. This grave...reveal it.**

Light: (clears the snow) What?

(The grave shows the name: _Light Yagami_ )

Light: No...NO!

Ryuk: **I'm sorry.** (writes his name)

Light: NOOOO!

(then wakes up on his bed)

Light: huh? What? I'm on my bed! (gets out, gets excited) Christmas! I haven't missed it! I-I'm light as a feather. I'm also merry as a schoolboy. haha! I'll think I'll make Christmas better! (walks out the door) Hello!

Naomi: Mr. Yagami?

Light: Here you go! 10 silver coins!

Teru: sir... this is...

Light: not enough? then 20!

Naomi: oh my. Sir...

Light: still not enough? 100 silver coins, and not a penny more! (laughing)

Naomi: thank you!

Teru:and Merry Christmas!

Light: Mr.Penber!

Raye: Mr. Yagami?

Light: I want to join your feast!

Raye: what?! Naomi would be glad.

Light: Yep, but I'm planning it to be at Matsuda's house.

Raye: yes, sir. I'll buy a turkey.

(minutes later, everyone chittering)

Light: ok. Shh! Shhh! Shh! quiet! quiet! (laughs, knocks on door, coldly) Touta Matsuda!

Matsuda: sir? Oh!

Light: WHY WERE YOU ARE NOT AT WORK?!

Matsuda: but sir, you told me I can have a day off.

Light: I? I LIGHT YAGAMI GIVE YOU A DAY OFF?!?!

Misa: HEY!!!! JUST...

Light: YOY LEFT ME NO CHOICE...

(Matsuda gasps)

Light:... BUT TO...

(Misa gasps in anger)

Light: ...rase your salary up.

Matsuda: huh?

Sarah and Sydney: wha?

Light: and I'll be making you my partner.

(everyone chatters and brings in the feast)

Matsuda: ( in tears of joy) wow, Mr. Yagami.

Yagami: I know.

(everyone sings deck the halls)

Teresa: God bless us...EVERYONE!

Light: God bless us all.

 ** _The End_**

 _MeRrY ChRiStMaS!!!_


End file.
